


The Porcelain Doll

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: She used to stare at them for hours outside the shop window's reflection on her way to the foster system.  The porcelain dolls. They looked so real in her mind and all she could do was stare since she couldn't afford buying them.





	The Porcelain Doll

She had never seen so many toys in her life time. When she was a little girl, back in the foster system all children were allowed to share a few toys brought by charities but she never owned one herself. She used to walk the streets, an 8-year-old girl looking at the grand toy store's windows. Those extravagant toys bursting like the sun in a child’s eye. They were all sorts of things. Carousels, whirligigs, knights in their shining armor, nutcrackers and her stare’s favorite; the porcelain dolls. They looked so real in her mind; with their beautiful silk gowns, their hair curled in harmony, their lips had the color of the roses she had previously seen in a flower shop down to the road to the system. She used to just sit and stare at them for minutes since she couldn’t buy them and as she did the reflection of the glass window would always show her what she was. Not a porcelain doll for sure; her face colored in black pumps of dirt, her cloths weren’t elegant gowns but used rags that barely provided her the warmth she needed for the winter cold. Her hair was messed up covered inside her grey beanie and in her hands she held the only thing who could warm her up. Her knitted baby blanket. She glanced one more time at the shop window and left.  
Her daughter didn’t have that. Only a few days in the world and she had charmed everyone. Her room was filled with gifts similar to the ones she had seen when she was a little girl, toys certainly bigger that her baby for sure. Ashley or Ella by her original name had brought the baby unicorns to hung above her crib just like they were supposed to hung above hers. Belle had brought her a bouquet of pink roses accompanied by a plushy teddy bear. Everything was hers and it deserved to be hers. She was after all the daughter of the Prince and the Princess of the land of Mistaven. Emma had found it hard to adapt in this fairytale life away from the technological comforts of her world. This was where she was born before the curse hit and this is where her daughter was born a few days ago. That was the happiest moment of her life. Having at last her now crowed husband holding her hand before delivering her to their arms. Sadly, her loved one, Killian had to leave with her father to inform the dukes, the barons and the royal kings and queens of the nearby lands for the big celebration to come. The Prince loved his newborn daughter with his whole self. When Emma had told him she was with child he prayed for their buddle of joy to be just like her. To inherit her good heart and her beauty and she in return prayed for her to have his blue eyes. It seems that they were both right on their predictions. She couldn’t wait for him to come. She thought of that she might have got used to the feeling of being away from him but now things were different. She was the father of her child. The only one who didn’t abandon her. The one who would stay by her until her dying days. She was there, in their chamber were a small crib was placed next to their bed. She kind of looked like the dolls she loved as a child. She wore an elegant pink gown with a pink bodice, puffy sleeves and a bulging gathered skirt layered in soft pink fabric with a semi sheer overlay accented in purple flowers. Her blonde hair was curled down to her bodice and shoulders, a complex braid decorating the crown of her head. She stretched her arm and gently covered her baby with a knitted blanket similar to the one she had as a baby. Her name was written on it. Hope. The pylar of their love journey gathered in a single word. Then, she caressed lovingly the small forehead of the asleep infant, a smile forming at her lips in the sight of her own product of true love. Suddenly she heard a knock in the door.  
“Your highness?” She heard a female voice echoing.   
“You can come in, Mary” She said. Her maid entered the room.  
“I am sorry for disturbing you, your grace.”  
“Please Mary, call me Emma” Her voice comforting to the maid’s calling. Mary smiled.  
“I am sent by your mother to tell you about the Prince’s arrival” Emma’s heart dropped to her stomach for a second. He was home at last. She gave her daughter a bright smile.  
“Can you watch her out for a bit?” She said and the maid nodded with respect. She took in her hands the skirt of her gown to quickly climb down the stairs to paradise. As she did she heard his laughter, she loved when he laughed and in a moment’s bliss she saw him. Her father next to him. Suited up in their Prince’s attires he looked more handsome than ever. When their stares met in unison she spent no more time and sank in his arms. She then looked up to his face and took it in her hands before placing her lips on his.   
“I missed you” She said.  
“Nobody missed you more than me, Swan. There was not a day that I wouldn’t think of you or our daughter.” She sighed with heart eyes at him before leaning to get another kiss from him before she heard a cough. Of course it came from her father.   
“I assume you missed me too much for not coming first to my side.” He said playfully. She smiled and hugged her father.  
“I missed you too, dad”   
She then took Killian by his hand and bundle him into climbing the stairs.   
“She missed you too as well” He didn’t waste any other second of seeing his daughter again and run straight to their room. He spent all the afternoon just cooing Hope before the celebration started. Every piece of society was gathered in the ball room. From Kings and Queens to noble heroes who helped them in battle numerous times. Everyone was wishing to the royal couple and their baby, dancing and sharing stories of their own fairytales.   
After it passed, Emma had taken Hope to her crib once again luring her into sleep by singing. Her baby loved the way her mother sang so much that sometimes when they would take her to lay beside them the baby would be easily asleep by the soothing voice of her mother. Killian entered the room and saw Emma sitting on the bed looking at the small crib. He knelt before her, taking her hands in his.   
“Emma, it’s customized here in the Enchanted Forest that once a wife gives birth to a child , the husband should give her a gift.” He said but she interrupted him.  
“Killian, you don’t have to.”  
“I have to”  
“Besides, I haven’t even bought you something” She said and she got a smile of his in return.  
“You already have” He said and looked at the crib. He then took something from his satchel. A box. Emma sighed and opened it. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She had heard from the stories she used to read at the system that Princes often bought their royal partners jewels. Sparkly diamonds and silk gowns but this was everything she ever wanted as a child. She took the gift in her hands. It was a beautiful porcelain doll. Beautiful and elegant as the ones she had seen at the store window years ago. She looked at him. Killian gulped.   
“Your mother told me that you didn’t get one of those when you were younger. This is one of the finest porcelain the kingdom of Gaeth has to offer. I know it’s not much but…” He said but she interrupted him by taking his head in her hands leaving the doll on the bed. Her eyes had watered. She couldn’t yet speak words of her gratitude she had for her husband. She couldn’t believe life had brought her someone to love her like that. Someone who could understand her walls and wounds and heal them once and for all.   
“You’re the best thing happened in my life.” He spoke as took her hands and kissed them softly. A tear now leaving his cheek. She inhaled as she fought to keep her tears away. She then pushed his lips on hers once again. Her hand rubbing his dark hair in the process. They were both breathless when they parted.   
“And I love you with all mine” She said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. A girl who once owned nothing but used rags and a knitted blanket had now her loved one in her arms and her baby’s sooth breath echoing the chamber. Everything was right in her world at last.


End file.
